


Meeting the In-Laws?!

by AristaStarfyr



Series: Commission [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Developing Relationship, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristaStarfyr/pseuds/AristaStarfyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word count: 7,083<br/>Rating:  PG-13  Some innuendo, some swearing<br/>Warnings:  No?  Pretty certain it's all work safe.  (And if it's not, you gotta get into a less uptight place, dude.)</p><p>AU:  This is a side fic on Sakycchan's AU commission fic.  It takes place about a year after the original fic line.  Basically Raph goes to meet the future inlaws.  Current WIP is found <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7736464/chapters/17635903">here.</a>  At the time of this post's publication, no sexy parts (hell, they haven't even KISSED YET) but there will be smex in the future~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the In-Laws?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sakycchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakycchan/gifts).



Raph was on pins and needles during the trip down to the mid-west. The holidays were in a few days and Leo asked Raph to join him. And not just join him, but to come and meet the family. He had never been asked to meet someone's family! For the fifth time he looked back to Leo who was driving, feeling his knee bounce a mile a minute in the process. Leo didn't even have to look over and merely smiled. "You'll do great, Raph. I promise."

His moody boyfriend didn't respond, just huffed and glared out of his side of the car. "When do I get to drive?"

"When I'm tired."

"And when will that be?"

Leo's smile went sly. "When have you ever known me to be tired?"

It broke the tension and Raphael laughed, running a hand through his hair. "That's why I love ya, Fearless."

The young man chuckled, shaking his head as the drive continued through rolling hills and the occasional treeline. Otherwise Ohio was fairly flat and boring. Raphael was used to city lights and traffic and action! There was... nothing. Maybe a herd of cattle. Maybe a cross street. Other than that the land was nothing and he wondered how Leo managed to survive here in his youth. "What do you guys do out here for fun?"

"Cow tipping."

"Really?"

Leo laughed. "No! There are a few places here and there that can be entertaining. No illegal backyard fighting, though." That he turned to look at Raph with a stern stare. "I mean it."

"I'll be on my best behavior!" Raph rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat, letting the silence of the ride over take their conversation. And with that the silence only compounded his worries. Raphael was not a goody-two shoes kind of guy. Leo had told him about his parents and shreds of his up bringing. It sounded strict to the other young man. Sure, he was a Marine's kid, but it was nothing like being adopted from a first generation Japanese couple from the War. It almost seemed as if they were two conflicting worlds. Like Romeo and Juliet. No, too cliche. Like Roy and Jong! Like--

"We're here," Leo finally said, turning into a long drive. There was a quaint house in the distance and nothing like what Raph had when he was growing up. A cozy ranch with an odd porch and beams over it. It almost looked like one could put a tarp over the beams to provide a shield from the sun or rain. And there were hints of a lush garden tucked in for the winter in the front. If there were any other vehicles, they were probably in the garage. Leo pulled his car up and cut the engine, gazing out towards the front yard with a brief smile on his face. When he looked over to his partner Raph couldn't help but smile himself. And when Leo leaned over and kissed him? Cloud nine hundred. His eyes drifted closed with a nearly silent hum, his senses concentrating on the movement of mouth against his. All too soon Leo sat back and scrutinized Raph's face. "Follow my lead, and you'll be fine. Father's strict, but he's fair."

"You may think that saying this after you kissed me is going to keep me calm, but seriously. It doesn't." Never the less, Raph was willing to go through with this. What was he going to do, walk home? Throwing Leo one final smirk, he exited the car to help bring in the luggage. It was easier to deal with his nerves if he was exercising his muscles, anyway. Loaded up and walking into the garage, Raph noted the simple, practical vehicle. It didn't seem like Leo was from money. 

"Shoes, Raph," Leo reminded him with a soft mutter, removing his own with a deft twisting of his toes. He then opened up the door and called out a greeting in Japanese, turning back to look at Raph to make certain he was doing as he was told. Raph glanced up as he stepped through the doorway, meeting Leo's eyes first before looking past him to see who could only be Leo's father peering at them both. 

"Uh, Leo?" 

His boyfriend's grin faded as he turned to see his father. In an instant the luggage was dropped and Leo nearly tackled his father in a hug, happy to see him after almost a year. In turn, his father clung to his son, muttering something that Raph couldn't understand. In an instant, Raphael was jealous and bittersweet happy at the same time, missing his own father at the display seen. He plastered on a smile and waited for Leo to introduce them. 

"Father, this is my partner, Raphael Torres," Leonardo said formally, his eyes lighting up as he could finally call Raph is _partner_. It was better than just boyfriend in his eyes. "Raph, my father, Hamato Yoshi."

With that the older man with the sharp eyes that didn't seem to miss a thing bowed, "It is an honor to meet you, Mister Torres."

"Likewise, sir." Raph bowed as well, constantly looking to Leo for guidance. And Yoshi didn't miss it, he simply let it slide. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught his son's smile and nod in encouragement. Yoshi kept his own smile to himself. 

"I can show you to your room where you can settle your things." Again there was that glance towards his son. Leo merely smiled, lifting his luggage and already heading to his room. Without another word, he followed the patriarch, trying to sneak glances at the furnishings of the house that surrounded them. Raph had no idea how to start any conversation so he remained quiet, stopping to the bedroom that almost looked like was in another country. There was a futon and a regular bed. Yoshi stood to the side to give Raph room to walk in. "I am sure that the accommodations are different to what you're used to--"

"What? This is great! It's a bed, a dresser. What else do you need in a bedroom?" Realizing that he was babbling, he turned to set his bags by the bed. "Thank you. For havin' me and letting me stay here."

Yoshi's smile softened and became more genuine as he bowed his head. "I am most curious about the person who has captured my son's heart. Leonardo is not one who gives of himself so freely."

Raphael straightened, trying to decipher what Yoshi was trying to get at. Was he concerned that he was coercing Leo? Did he know that he was an MMA fighter? Did he know his father was a Marine? "Trust me, it wasn't free. It uh... It cost my heart, too." Wow. He never felt so cheesy in his life. In fact, it felt cheesy enough that he should have been drinking a whole bottle of wine right about now. 

The father head of the Hamato family was tall but only barely taller than Raph. And his build was deceptive. While muscular, it was slender and Raph just _knew_ the man was strong. What did Leo say about auras and shit? Raph half laughed it off, but he was having second thoughts now that he _felt_ this man. Yoshi seemed so calm and serene, but there was something in the man's eyes that Raph couldn't read. It was like trying to remember the name for something with the word constantly skittering out of his brain. And Yoshi was one who played his cards close to his vest, Raph knew that immediately. "I will allow you two to settle in. My wife should be returning soon for dinner."

"Okay. Ah-Mister Hamato?"

"Hmm?" The other man turned to look at Raph from the doorway. 

"Oh, uh. It just seems a little quiet here. Is Leo's brother working or something?"

"Ah. Michelangelo is still at his school for another few days. He will be here soon."

"I'm not takin' his room, am I?"

That caused Yoshi to chuckle. "I assure you, there is room for everyone here." With that he left the room, leaving Raphael scowling in confusion. 

Leo found him still scowling when he went looking for his boyfriend in the guest bedroom. "Raph?" The young man had half put away his things and was staring at one of the pictures of a serene lake on the dresser. "You okay?" His voice was quiet as he rested a hand on Raphael's shoulder.

"Your dad," Raph continued to stare at the picture, his jaw working overtime as he looked at Leo through the faint reflection in the glass. "He's somethin' else, you know that?"

"What did he do?" At first Leo was worried that his father had said something to Raph that upset him. Why else would he not look at Leo? 

"The only other place I ever felt accepted was at the gym," Raph muttered sullenly, sniffing quickly. "Didn't matter who I was or what I did, I was okay. No ... no glory hounds or conditions or anything." It was a kind of acceptance he always dreamed his father would have for him. Raph had always tried to be the best son and for him, trying to accomplish that was through the fights. He never felt good enough just because he wasn't the good, traditional son his old man wanted.

A moment later, Leo wrapped his arms around his lover, holding him tight from behind. "Told you."

"Yeah. I know." He still wasn't turning around, but at least his hands were over Leo's. "But do we gotta sleep in separate rooms?"

That pulled a chuckle from Leo. "Out of respect."

"Is the car still out of bounds?"

Leo's warm breath tickled the soft hair by Raph's ear as he breathed out a laugh. "If you want to brave the cold? It's not out of bounds."

 

Shen turned out to be the classic little Japanese lady. Calm and serene with occasional bouts of mischief. Clearly Mikey got his personality from his mother. When she saw her eldest son she started crying, clinging to Leo as Raph watched on with a bit of a detached expression. And then she greeted Raph so warmly that the guy had a lasting blush on his face, unable to recover quickly. Leo caught it but wisely chose to ask about it later. He knew Raph and his mother weren't on good terms.

The usual questions were posed at dinner time. Raphael didn't hide anything. He was an MMA fighter. His father was a Marine who had died in combat. He had one brother who was currently working on a project out of country for his doctorate's. Raph co-owned a gym because of his inheritance and the pair met because Leo just happened to rent the apartment just under his. What Raphael didn't mention was that his mother was estranged, he had been participating in illegal fights to put his brother through college and that he and Leo were discussing the merits of one apartment. After dinner Leo and Raph cleaned up, washing the dishes together as Yoshi and Shen enjoyed tea. They listened to the lively banter of the young men, throwing each other amused glances when a bubble war broke out between the two.

"They seem to be a good fit for each other," Shen commented softly, turning one eye up to her husband. Yoshi simply sipped his tea as he arched a brow. "They are not oil and water."

"No. More like fire and ice," Yoshi murmured back, focusing in on one raucous shout and protest about the water. Laughter followed after with playful threats. He looked away from his grinning wife. "Though it seems there may be some similarities."

"They fit together better than she ever did with him," Shen reminded her husband, catching the shift of expression on his face. It was one of agreement and relief.

"Yes. I do have to agree with that."

Once the kitchen was squared away, the two couples settled in for a movie. Leo's parents were sneaking glances at the pair, noting how relaxed Leo seemed as he leaned up against the slightly more anxious Raphael. It was something they hadn't seen in Leo for a very long time and both had smiles on their faces, especially when they noticed that their fingers were twined together and Raph was gently running his thumb back and forth over Leo's hand. As gruff and as awkward as Raphael seemed to them, he clearly had a strong affection towards their son. And Leo certainly saw something in the fighter that was worth loving.

The next morning had Raph tearing through his bags looking for his toothbrush. He could have _sworn_ he had packed it! Grumbling to himself as he angrily tossed his clothing out only to unfold each piece and then ball them up again to shove into a drawer, he barely caught the soft knock and words from the matron of the house. "Yeah?"

"Leonardo thought you might have forgotten some things. We do carry extras. I will leave the items by your door."

"Oh! Thanks." He looked sheepishly at himself in the mirror as he ran his hand through his hair. How the hell could he forget his toiletries bag? Then again, that travel bag was in Leo's apartment. More than likely his partner remembered that and had mentioned something.

"Breakfast will be ready in a half hour."

"Thank you, Mrs Hamato."

Something was returned in Japanese and then nothing. Fairly certain that she had gone (what was with all the silent movement? Hell, even Leo was prone to walking quietly) Raph opened the door and peeked outside. No one in the hallway. But on a pillow of towels were necessary toiletries he'd been missing. He definitely was going to have Leo make it up to him, one way or another. Once he was prepared for the day, he emerged bare foot with a sweatshirt and jeans on, catching Leo's eye as he looked up to greet him. "Mornin'."

"Good morning, Raph." Tea seemed to be the going drink but Leo made certain there was at least some coffee for the fighter. "Did you sleep well?"

"Alright," Raph said, remembering that Leo's parents were there. He couldn't tell him how badly he missed Leo beside him even if he did suck up all the warm heat. Raph had been tossing and turning for some time before sleep finally took him. Upon seeing the cup of black liquid in his designated spot, he looked up to Leo and smiled warmly. 

"What do you have planned for today?" Yoshi asked as he began to eat.

"I was thinking of showing Raph a bit of town today." Leo started, now content enough to begin eating his own meal. Raph followed suit, trying to pay attention to how the family dynamics worked. 

"There is class this afternoon."

"Hai."

"Classes?" Raph asked, looking up from his eggs.

"The dojo has one more week of classes before it closes for the holidays," Yoshi explained. "Leonardo has many students who have missed him."

At the mention of Leo's students, the young man's face brightened. "I can't wait to see how many of them advanced."

"You should be pleasantly surprised, then."

Right. Leo's dad owned the dojo in town. Naturally Leo would have taught some of the kids there. Raph wondered why police work had a bigger pull on him rather than the dojo. It seemed like Leo enjoyed the work here. Regardless, he was happy that Leo chose this path. Otherwise they never would have met. And the excitement in Leo's eyes warmed not only Raphael's heart, but other things as well.

Town was typical Americana. A small town where everyone knew everyone's business deep in the bible belt. They all knew the Hamatos and they were nice enough people but not Christians. Raph didn't understand why Leo's family would choose this place to live in but he didn't feel it was his place to ask about it. It seemed that Leo had an easier time fitting in since he wasn't of Asian descent. They walked down the streets close to each other but out of habit didn't hold hands. If it was rough in Nevada being gay, it had to be ten times worse here in this no-name town. There was an odd comfort in the habit of pretending to be good buddies hanging out together and not lovers who were visiting family.

"So far I don't see any decent entertainment, Leo," Raph teased playfully, keeping the neck of his parka up to hide as much of his face as he was able to.

"That's because it hasn't snowed yet," Leo responded. "There's a place here called Suicide Hill. Once we get a decent snow, we'll be able to take the sleds out."

"Aw, that's kid's stuff. You don't really still do that, do you?" Leo smirked. "What?"

"I can't explain it to you until it happens." He fished around for a set of keys and turned towards one building's doorway, preparing the unlock the door. Entering the premesis, he flipped on the lights and took in a deep breath. The smell of old incense filtered through on the cozy and simple dojo. There were actually three classrooms with a weight room and dressing rooms off to the side. A small bar area for equipment sales and treats over saw the three classrooms. A fourth area was the reception room where parents could wait for their children. Leo looked like he had come to his second home. Raph watched as fingers glided over the worn counter tops, ice blue eyes scanning trophies and medals and pictures of people Raph didn't know, but Leo obviously did. The way he stepped out of his shoes was as seamless as the bow in before one of the dojos, moving towards a weapons rack to caress the dented wood of kumite bos. He was acting as a lure and didn't even realize it. 

Raph had kicked his own shoes off to head into the dojo, grasping Leo's shoulder firmly and then nearly crushing him against the wall in a heated kiss. Leo didn't seem startled, more tense at first before melting into the demands of Raph's mouth and tongue, humming slightly as his hand moved up to touch Raph's cheek. It took a moment for Leo to speak once he was allowed his mouth again. "What was that for?" 

"For being irresistable." The low timbre in Raphael's voice always had Leo wanting more. The problem was that the dojo needed to be prepared for class and the last thing Leo wanted was to be interrupted by tiny, innocent eyes. However, one more kiss couldn't hurt, right? It wasn't like they were dropping down together on the dojo floor, struggling to get closer to each other. Not yet, at least.

"I have to get ready," Leo muttered against Raph's mouth just before he pulled away.

"So soon?" Raph quirked an eyebrow as he smirked.

"For class, dork." His eyes rolled as he finally escaped from Raphael's grip to do the afternoon routine. He allowed his boyfriend to watch as he set up the various files and clip boards before disappearing into a side office to change. As usual, Raphael offered to help dress Leo and Leo laughed, locking the door for good measure. When he emerged, Raphael could feel his mouth dry as he watched his lover move silently in a black gi with his belt color as alternating red and black. Leo's eyes pierced his briefly before shifting towards the front door, smile firmly in place. "Good thing it's winter or you'd be catching flies with that hanging jaw."

Raph snapped his mouth shut. "Tell me you're bringing this home with us."

A slight laugh came from Leo. "What? My gi?" Amused, Leo shook his head. "No. It stays here." He turned, keeping his smirk to himself as he could feel Raph's dark eyes target him. There were times when it felt empowering to know and witness just how much someone wanted him and it was so good to return the feelings right back. He kept those thoughts to himself as he lit two incense sticks by a small altar, blowing out the match that he had used. "But I don't believe anyone is arguing against a new gi." Playful blue eyes slanted back in Raph's direction.

"I'll get ya ten of them if I can see if the floor wears them as good as you do," the fighter rumbled, peeling off his outer sweatshirt in preparation for staying around. Just then the bell to the door jingled to admit Leo's father. "Hi, Mister Hamato!" The greeting was a slightly strained cheerfulness, mostly in hopes that the patriarch hadn't heard Raph's comment.

"Good afternoon, Raphael-san," the dojo master returned. If he heard the strain, he didn't voice it. "How has your day been?"

"Good! Very good. Leo's been showin' me around and this dojo's really nice." 

"I was wondering," Leo started, also blushing faintly because Raph's remark and the door opening was simply too close for his own comfort. "If Raph could help assist me with classes."

Yoshi thought about it for a moment and then nodded. "As long as it is not too much of distraction. I do not know how many of our students follow your line of fighting," he looked to Raph as he said it but Leo was the one who bowed slightly and murmured the affirmative.

None of the students had been told that Leo was back. The first round in the afternoon were little munchkins between four and seven years of age, bopping around in white gi and a flurry of multicolored belts. After a brief introduction with the other black belt instructors, Leo had asked Raph to wait on the floor as the children came in. About half recognized their teacher and gasped joyfully, calling out to their 'Sensei Leo'. For a moment decorum was broken while Leo embrace the kids who knew them, acting as happy as they were to see each other again.

Raphael could see that Leo was in his element. He taught with a purpose even though the surprise assistant sensei was thrown in. Leo could think on his feet and adapt easily to the changes, making it look as if it had been planned all along. While Raph could see where it would work well in police work with his skills there was simply something about Leo working with the kids that made him wonder if that was really what he should be doing. What if Leo decided to go back to the dojo and work? Did Raph want to leave his own home and the gym? Would Leo want to stay with him? He didn't have a lot of time to think about it since the classes kept him busy. When the older kids and young adults showed up, Raphael was then recognized. 

"That's the Nightwatcher!" one student would whisper loudly and several heads would turn. When the distraction became too much, Leo barked reprimands at his students, startling even Raphael in the process. They could fawn over his boyfriend _after_ class, not before! His students fell back into line but still tried to sneak glances back to Raphael every so often.

After class came the excited and sometimes shy fans and Raph went into suave star mode, even posing for pictures and signing a few autographs. Not only were the kids excited to see him but more than a few parents, too. There were discussions about up coming fights and what would be televised and which ones would be blacked out, things Leo had no idea and simply decided to clean up for the night while half listening to Raph's following. 

"Sensei?" The soft, quiet voice of one of his students distracted him and he looked down to see the six year old girl. 

"Yes, Ashley?"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

Leo was quiet for a moment, not knowing how he should handle the situation. Finally he nodded his head slowly, watching the little girl. "Yes."

The little girl's eyes twinkled at the knowledge, her voice going softer. "Is it a secret?"

"A secret?"

"Bethany likes holding hands with another girl in school and I saw them but she said not to tell anyone." The girl turned thoughtful then. "Is it bad?"

Aha! Leo's smile eased and he knelt down on one knee to become level with is little student. "It is not bad, but it is a private thing. You should respect your sister's wishes, right? Sometimes things aren't so simple to grown ups as it is to smart little girls. When they are ready to tell other people, they will. But for now, it is a great honor to know this and keep it in your heart. Your sister's happy. So you should be happy for her."

"Are you happy with Mr. Raph?"

There was another nod from the young man as his smile grew. "Yes. Very much."

Suddenly two little arms were around his neck, holding him tight. "Good! I'm happy, too." And then before Leo could wonder what she was doing, the brave little blue belt marched right up to Raph and tugged on his shirt to get his attention. He knelt down to say hello, but was in for a surprise when the little girl whispered into his ear. "If you hurt my sensei, I'll roundhouse you to the ground!"

It wasn't until the pair were walking down the street to grab a bite to eat that Leo heard the threat. He nearly choked trying to swallow back his laughter as Raphael playfully glared at him. "She meant it, too! Don't you go siccing your students on me, Fearless."

"She did that all on her own!" Leo tried defending himself as Raph shoved his shoulder. 

"Why are you in the academy?" he asked suddenly, tone going soft as they continued to walk. "These kids _love_ you. And you care about them, too. Why abandon it all?"

"I want to do something more, Raph." Leo sobered just as quickly, looking inquisitively at his boyfriend. "I want to make a difference."

"You'll make more of a difference here in those kids' lives than you'll ever do beating a path and taking a bullet, Leo." Raphael didn't look at him. He continued to stare straight ahead as the snow started to fall. There was just something about the fighter's stance that made Leo want to wrap his arms around him and hold him tight. "Trust me. Making a difference in someone's life when they're five will make more of a difference than when they're twenty five."

"I like making a difference in _your_ life," Leo stated as he swerved to block Raphael from going farther. "Am I?"

The moment was important and Raph looked into those ice blue eyes. He could feel a shiver run down his body and for this moment in time, they were alone out in the wintry night. "You're the biggest difference that's ever happened to me." Not caring who would see, he closed the distance, inhaling sharply when his mouth connected with Leo's claiming it in a hungry kiss. How he longed to wrestle his tongue with his lover's and press him up against the building! Yet he opted for restraint and pulled back, letting his heated glare voice his silent wants. Those ice colored eyes lazily shifted back up to him, widening slightly at the realization. "Ya should have been in my life when I was five." The admission was in a low rumble.

Suddenly not caring who would see him as well, Leo looped his arms around Raph's neck as he smiled. "I love you and all your sappiness."

"'M not sappy."

"Of course not. Convince me otherwise with another kiss."

"Gladly."

 _This was meant to be_. Leo thought happily as he relaxed against Raph. The dojo was a good place and he did miss it but he would miss this fighter even more if he returned home. After being unhappy for so long he had been nearly convinced that this was how it would be. How it _should_ be, for him. Leo was no better than some celibate monk before Raphael and now? Now he was content with his life.

"Well! The prodigical son has returned!" The voice startled them both to throwing each other back, each man searching for the source. Raph's eyes were wide with surprise and shock while Leo's was narrowed. He knew that voice. To his left he found the owner, a stunning looking woman who was wearing the smuggest expression on her face. "And I have to say, _that_? That explains a _lot_."

"What do you want?" Leo's voice shifted to an almost growl as he glared at the woman.

"I want to know the name of this lovely guy you have hanging all over you." Her voice was warm and smooth like honey but with Leo's stiff stance beside him Raph wasn't trusting this woman. For all intents and purposes, she looked like an Asian starlet with an American flair. 

"An old classmate, Leo?" Raph quipped lightly, his eyes following the woman more than looking towards his lover.

Before Leo could answer, the woman did. "More or less. Former classmate and betrothed." Her eyes glittered hard at Leo. "Didn't expect you to flip sides, but then again, not surprising. Especially after that last ni--"

"Is there something else you want, Karai?" He tried again, still bristling like a cat facing an aggressive dog. He felt Raph shift closer to him and Leo relaxed some, trying to carry on an air of indifference. "We're running late for dinner."

"Now that you mention it, I might have a small request on my mind, Leo." She stepped closer, reaching out to touch him but was thwarted by Raphael. She met the fierce stare the fighter gave her and she backed away, looking almost contrite. "But I'll save it for a more opportune time. After all, you are running late for dinner, aren't you?" Her smile was broad while she offered a bit of a wave. "He looks _so_ good on you. Kind of like a drip of ice cream you lick off your chin, wouldn't you say? Oh, I didn't get your name, tall drink of water." She waited, looking ever the innocent thing who was simply carrying on a simple conversation.

Raph wasn't buying it. He felt the slight shift in his coat where Leo's hand fisted the small of his back and decided enough was enough. "What, the flying monkeys aren't giving back your broomstick? Too bad. Walking's a bitch, ain't it?"

She responded with a laugh and then shook her head, turning to go. "I'll see you later, Leonardo."

He didn't move until she had turned around the corner and even then he kept his protective stance, waiting more for Leo to relax than to make certain that Karai was gone. As soon as he felt the man shift he scooped an arm around Leo's shoulders, directing him in the opposite direction as fast as he could. Glancing at some of the shop signs, he turned them both into a bar, ignoring Leo's protests. "We're gonna have a talk and and I'm gonna need beer for this one."

 

 

Beer, billiards and greasy finger foods. Raph was silent as Leo spilled out his guts not only into his beer mug but at Raph as well. Karai was his high school sweet heart. He thought they were meant to be together forever until he discovered the only reason she was with him was for an inheritance on the dojo. Apparently there was a rival family who wanted the Hamato name abolished and Karai was nearly successful in making it happen. What she didn't anticipate was Leo's intuition and lack of desire for her. Once finished with the story, he looked miserable hunched over the table as Raph set up the next set to play. He turned back to look at his boyfriend and shook his head, moving to sit beside him with a heavy sigh.

There was a moment of silence after Raphael took a long draught from his mug. "Well! I'm glad you upgraded from that piece of garbage."

Leo's eyes lifted up to Raph, then back to his beer. "Me too."

"So... you were going to tell me about that... when?" Raph dipped his head down to catch Leo's eye. "Did you think I was gonna care about that?" His answer was a shrug. "Leonardo." That brought those blue eyes up to his. "Better. If you don't care about my past demons, I don't care about your past demons. I know who you're with and it ain't with her. That's good enough for me." He paused for a moment. "Yer not going to tell me you have a kid with her or anything, are ya?" He asked it just as Leo was taking a drink. The sputter and spray of beer was answer enough for him.

"Atta boy! Yer break, this time." He clapped his hand on Leo's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. 

Halfway into the game, Leo finally relaxed with beer sloshing solidly in his system. Raph had no issue with that considering they'd have to spend some time in the car tonight anyway before driving home. Now to do so without the cops banging on the window was going to be the tricky thing but he wasn't too worried about it.

 

Staying in the Hamato home was a pretty sweet deal. Yoshi and Shen were great parents and Shen was one who could take a joke (and dish them out as Raphael found out.) Raphael had square meals and had time with Leo. Learning about his lover's childhood was enlightening. Leonardo's days were training, meditating and tea drinking. Roughly, that is. Raphael even tried to meditate even though he felt the whole affair was largely worthless. The efforts were greatly appreciated by Leonardo and Leo took every sneaky private moment to thank him.

Three days later, Raphael woke up to a grinning, Asian face right next to his. "Gooood Mooooorning!"

"Mikey?!" Before Raph could sputter some more, he saw a flash of a sharpie and heard Michelangelo's laughter. "What the hell did you do?" Mikey flew off the bed, sprinting out the door cackling as he sped to his safe spot. Grumbling, Raph lumbered into the bathroom, flicking the light on in the process. When he looked up, he saw the details of Mickey's 'artwork. There were suggestive shapes and a giant barbell mustache drawn on his face. Add in a lightning bolt scar and some spectacles and the side note of _property of Leonardo_. "MICHELANGELO!" 

Shen sipped her tea with her husband in the kitchen. "Our son is home."

"So I have heard." Yoshi didn't even look up when he heard the thunder of footsteps and then a squeal of surprise.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FACE?!"

"You sound upset, Raphie! I only improved it!"

"I'm gonna improve YOUR face, you little runt!"

"Gotta catch me first!" And then there was another thunder of footsteps rushing around with shrieks and growls.

Yoshi sighed, reaching for his newspaper. "This morning, he is your son."

Shen chuckled.

Leo breezed into the kitchen with a broad smile on his face. "Mikey's home."

"Yes, dear, he is." Shen's playful eyes glanced up to her eldest son.

"Good morning, Father."

"Good morning, Leonardo." There was a pause in the conversation as the screaming crescendoed and then went silent. "Are you not upset with Michelangelo giving his 'welcome home' ceremony to Raphael?"

"Not at all." Leo moved to pour himself some tea as the quiet screaming of two young men outside chasing each other wafted to their ears. "I think it's good for Raph. With Don out of country, it's good to have a sense of family around."

"That and you don't have to scrub your face raw," Shen added in with that glint of mischief in her eye.

"That, too."

This time, Yoshi chuckled.

 

 

The phone rang that evening. Yoshi was the one who answered it. "Moshi moshi."

"Ah, hello?" The voice sounded uncertain with the background of a downpour coloring the phone call. "I-I'm sorry, is this the Hamato residence?"

"Hai."

"Oh. Oh good! I'm speaking with the patriarch of the house?"

"Hai." Yoshi's affirmation was softer this time. "Is this Raphael's brother?"

"Ah, yes, sir. I'm sorry for calling on your personal phone but cellular reception is--"

"No apologies are needed. Please wait." He then called out. "Raphael? Your brother is calling you."

Two pairs of feet rushed into the kitchen. "Donnie?" Raphael's face said it all. He missed his brother. "May I speak to him?" Yoshi smiled, handing the phone over. "Don?"

"Merry Christmas, Raph! How's it in Ohio?"

"Freezing cold," Raph muttered, leaning against the doorway. "How are ya, Donnie?" He glanced up as Yoshi left the room and Leo sat in one of the kitchen chairs, watching with interest as he could only hear one half of the conversation. 

"Aside from a bit of duenge fever--"

"What?!"

Donnie laughed. "It's a joke, Raphie. I'm _fine_."

"Better be fine or I'm going to Honduras myself and dragging your ass back home." Raph's glowering expression softned. "I miss you, bro."

"Miss you too, Raph. Sorry I can't be there."

"There's always next year,"

"Yes. There is." Donnie's voice became softer as the rain increased. "The kids here are something else, Raph. And the place is beautiful even in the rain. I just... I just wish I can save them all."

"Donnie... You telling me you're gonna stay there?"

There was dead silence. "Did I mention how beautiful it is?"

"Really, Don?"

"Longer than I originally anticipated. There's a lot of need here, and I can help them."

Leo saw the sadness in Raphael's face and he stood up, putting a hand on his lover's shoulder. Raph's voice was soft and thready. "How much longer?"

"Till Christmas, at least."

"Donatello, who are you talking to?" A woman sounded in the background.

"My hermano, Ale."

"Who's that?"

"Someone I hope you'll want to meet, next year."

"You found a _girl_?"

"What, you don't think I can't find a girl?"

"No, I don't think that at all! I just wasn't expecting you to--"

Leo finally interjected. "Raphael. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. It's good." 

Donnie breathed out for a moment. "I have to scrub in in ten. Is Leo near? Can I speak to him?"

"Yeah. Love you, 'bro. Don't be a stranger."

"I love you too, Raph. Stay out of trouble."

Leo took the phone and looked at Raph. The fighter refused to look at him. The floor seemed to be more interesting. "Hey, Donnie, how are you?"

"I'm doing good, Leo. It's beautiful down here."

"Glad to hear the rain isn't keeping you down."

"Not at all. Nevada doesn't get enough of it. Listen, Leo." Donnie went quiet again as if he thought Raph was listening in. "I just gave Raph some pretty heavy news. I'm going to be here longer than anticipated. But it's a good thing. I feel like I'm making a difference."

"I know how you feel." Leonardo looked back to Raphael, squeezing his arm again. "Change is hard. But it's worth it."

"Oh, it most certainly is. You'll take care of Raphael for me, won't you?"

"That's not even a question, Don. He's in good hands."

"Good. I wrote a bunch of letters for him. They're at the gym when you get back. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas. Take care of yourself." The call ended shortly after and Leo looked back to Raph. "You know he's fine."

"He's stayin' down there for a girl." Raph was still grumbly, staring at the floor.

Ice blue eyes flew wide open. "Are you _jealous_?"

"Are ya kidding me, Leo? Don's been there for four months and now he's deciding to stay there because of this ~Ale~" He looked up at his lover, feeling more ticked because Leo looked amused instead of sympathetically angry and hurt over this betrayal. "You can't tell me this is Mmmph!" The rant was effectively killed by a heated kiss and both of Leo's hands on his face. The warmth and gentleness settled his temper and by the time Leo pulled back, Raph's hands were on his waist to keep him close. "The hell."

"You know," Leo mused smugly, shifting a bit to keep Raph's attention on him. "I'm staying in Nevada for a guy."

"Oh, just a guy?"

"Well. He's an MMA fighter."

Raph smirked, pulling Leo a bit closer. "Yeah? How good is he?"

"Good enough to be the Ultimate Fighter."

"Oh. Just that?"

"You're already good enough to be mine. What more do you want?"

"Another kiss, for starters."

Leo smiled warmly, watching some of the sadness fade from Raph's eyes. "As many as you want."

Mikey walked in, barely glancing at the two. "Mistletoe's out in the hallway if you want to go suck face."

"Really, Michelangelo?" Leo gave his brother a withering look, turning towards Mikey in the process. "You don't have to be so callus."

"I like sucking face," Raph quipped, deciding that since family was around, they needed to be on better behavior. Then again, it was Mikey. "It always leads to sucking other thi--"

"DON'T NEED TO HEAR THAT!" Bellowed the younger brother, scrunching up his face at the pair. "You're gross! I'm going to get cooties one of these days!"

"Seriously? Cooties?" Raphael rolled his eyes. "Aren't you a little old for that?"

"Never too old for cooties." Mikey walked by, wiggling his fingers and whispering ominously. " _Cooties_." He squealed as Raph poked him in passing. "I GOT THEM!"

"You're only encouraging him, you know." Leo warned playfully, turning back to Raph.

"Never had a little brother to torment."

The comment brought a smile to Leo's face. "Well, looks like you do now. You're not getting rid of me, Raphael."

"Who said I wanted to, Fearless? Now where did he say the Mistletoe was?"

"Coming from MIkey? It could be a trap."

"I'll risk it."


End file.
